BOS 7
7.1 - A Call To Arms Spell to Release Gods From Mortals Cast by: Paige We call upon the mortal ways And gods who guide but may not stay, We seek those of divinity To separate from and set them free. 7.2 - The Bare Witch Project Spell to Return Lady Godvia to Her Time Cast By: Paige From lands afar and time and space Take her now from this our place, One that dwells so must remain, Send her back to her domain. Spell to Summon Lord Dyson Cast By: Piper, Phoebe, Paige We look to find the evil set free, Bring this demon before us three. Spell to Return Lady Godiva and Lord Dyson to Their Time Cast By: Paige From lands afar and time and space Take them now from this our place, Two that dwell so must remain, Send them back to their domain. Spell to Summon Lady Godiva and Lord Dyson Cast By: Paige Where royals once lived, so did she, Bring forth the naked lady from the eleventh century. Spell to Return What Have Been Misplaced In Time Cast By: Duncan(student at Magic School) A time for everything and everything in place, Return what has been moved from time and space. 7.3 - Cheaper By The Coven Spell to Summon a Spirit Cast By: Paige Hear me now, hear my cries, Spirit from the other side, Cross now the great divide. Spell to Resolve Sibling Rivalry Cast By: Grams Pass your petty jealousies to darkest night Let these feuding siblings no longer fight Spell to Freeze Someone Cast By: Grams Let this girl, quick as a sneeze, Stop this snit and quickly freeze. Spell to Reverse the Sibling Rivalry Spell Cast By: Patty Reverse the spell from the book, And please restore what was took. Spell to Summon the Halliwell Matriarchs Cast By: Grams I call forth from space and time, The matriarchs from the Halliwell line, Mothers, daughters, sisters, friends, Our family's spirit without end. 7.4 - Charrrmed! Spell to Active the Fountain of Youth With these offerings, I call on thee, The goddess of fertility Rise now, show us the truth, Give us the gift of eternal youth. 7.5 - Styx Feet Under 7.6 - Once In A Blue Moon 7.7 - Someone To Witch over Me Spell to See Guardians Cast by: Paige Show me what the evil sees, Even if at lightning speeds. 7.10 To set a banished demon free: DEMON WIZARD: (commands) Lexonero bestia! Lexonero! 7.11 To switch powers: PIPER & PHOEBE: (together) What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, I offer up my gift to share. Switch our powers through the air." 7.14 To reveal ones true self: SORCERER: (chants) The darkness within cannot be undone. Embrace your true self! To call a sorcerer: PAIGE: (reads) Sorcerer of darkness, demon of fright, I call you now into my sight. To vanquish a sorcerer: "MISS DONOVAN" (PAIGE): Evil blasts we cannot use; PIPER, PHOEBE & PAIGE: The Power of Three now lights their fuse. 7.15 To go back in time and free a soul: DRAKE: (reading) Free our souls from their shells, see where the lost spirits dwell long enough to find their pain, (He tosses the parchment aside as he finishes the spell.) quick enough to return again. 7.17 Scry Hard To call the Shadow ZANKOU (Didn't work) "Natum adai necral, daya intay layok." PIPER/PHOEBE/PAIGE: Natum adai necral dana intan lanok. To put the Shadow back in the Nexus PIPER: I am light. I am one too strong to fight. PIPER/PHOEBE/PAIGE: So go away and leave my sight and take with you this endless night. 7.19 Freaky Phoebe To switch bodies IMARA: (chanting) Ekat ym lous. Ekat a demrahc enu. Edart meht won. To get a sister back PIPER & PAIGE: (both) Lock of hair completes our goal, to help us reclaim our sister's soul, banish this demon, spare no pain, bring Phoebe back from the ghostly plane." 7.20 Imaginary Friends To understand what Wyatt's not saying PIPER: (reading) Help this mother understand the thoughts inside her little man. Though his mouth be quiet, let us hear his inner Wyatt. To remove a curse PIPER: (reading) Evil taints what was once held dear, remove this curse away from here." To send Wyatt back to the future PIPER: (reading) A son in the future, a son in the past, seeing anew what once has passed, return him now to whence he came, right when he left, all now the same." 7.22 Something Wicca This Way Goes To call the Shadow ZANKOU: (chanting) (Says it twice) Natum adai necral... daya intay layok! To get Zankou out of the mansion PIPER, PHOEBE AND PAIGE: Something wicked in our midst, in our home where he exists. To reverse the Sister's spell ZANKOU: Reverse the spell from whence I fell. To be able to touch The Book of Shadows PIPER/PHOEBE/PAIGE: The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free. To take the Nexus PIPER, PHOEBE, PAIGE: (Didn't work) Natum Ad A Necral Dona In Tan La Noc or Natum adai necral daya intay layok To stop Zankou PIPER / PHOEBE / PAIGE: From ancient time, this power came, for all to have, but none to reign. Take it now, show no mercy. For this power can no longer be.